Someone To Lean On
by skittles-chan
Summary: Starts off with my made up, Katsuko. What's his(are) secret(s? Inu & Kag are in an explosion.ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

**_Someone To Lean On_**

A/N:" This is my first fic that has really sad stuff spread throughout it. In fact, this IS my 1stv fic! All my characters are somewhat OOC, sometimes. It starts out with my made up character, Katsuko. I hope you like it! I don't own the lyrics of the song, "Joban Tanko Bushi" It may be a weird song for this, but I like it...even if it doesn't even relate to this fic. It's in a dialect oif Japanese that isn't really spoken much. This is my 1st songfic, too!

**Disclaimer:** I done own InuYasha.

**Chapter 1:** A Bad Day

"YOU KILLED THEM!" A young boy with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes screamed. He was eight years old and he had just seen his parents, and his four brothers and sisters killed right before his eyes. A man with long, black hair and black eyes with red slits laughed.

_To to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_Ha... asa mo hayo kara yo... kantera... sagete nai..._

_Konaii mawari mo yo... donto nushi..no tame nai..._

_Ha yoisho yoisho yoisho!_

"What are you going to do about it, eh, Katsuko?" He laughed. "You're all alone in the world. No one would want a filthy youkai like you."

_To to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_Ha... ora ga tanko ni yo... ichido wa... gozare nai..._

_Giri to ninjo no yo... donto hana... ga saku nai..._

_Ha yoisho yoisho yoisho!_

"You!" Katsuko screamed as tears welled up in his eyes. The man walked up to him and took out a dagger.

_To to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_Ha... asa mo hayo kara yo... kantera... sagete nai..._

_Konaii mawari mo yo... donto nushi..no tame nai..._

_Ha yoisho yoisho yoisho!_

"Me? Yes me. I killed your father. I enjoyed seeing his blood. I killed your mother. I enjoyed seeing her plead to spare your and your siblings lives. I ebjoyed watching her die a slow death. I killed your two older sisters. I loved seeing them plead, too. I loved seeing them die at my hands. I killed your older brothers. I loved seeing them on the ground with daggers in their heads and hearts. And I will enjoy seeing you die, too." He said as he plunged the dagger into Katsuko's stomach. Katsuko gasped. The man took out the dagger and licked the blood off. He smiled maliciously as Katsuko fell to the ground.

_To to to to to to . . to to to to to to . to to to to to to to to to . _

_to to to to to . . . . to to to to to to . . to to to to to to . . to to to to to to to to to _

"You won't kill me..." He said as he got up slowly. His wings spread out to their full length(about 2 feet for each wing). "Shining Star!" Katsuko flew off the ground(he's in his house), spun sround as he held up his hands to the ceiling, stopped spinning when he saw that his hands were glowing with a white light, put his hands in front of him with his thumbs and index fingers connected and let out a giant explosion. The room was surrounded with a bright white light for a few seconds and then it disappeared. Katsuko opened his eyes to find that the wall his hands faced was blown apart. He looked at the rubble and saw the man on the ground with his clothes ripped. He was still conscious. The man got up and ran off yelling, "I will be back! Don't be suprised if I kill you in your sleep!"

_To to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to _

_Cho chong ga chong . . cho chong ga chong_

_To to to to to to to to to to to to to to to to . ton_

_Cho chong ga chong . . cho chong ga chong . . . chong_

A/N: I'm sorry, but I think I should leave it off here for the time being. Katsuko was very powerful because of the hatred he has for the man. I'm not telling who he is! Or what type of demon Katsuko is!

skittleschan out!


	2. Part 2

**_Someone To Lean On_**

A/N: Hey! I just wrote the first chapter yesterday! I wanted to write some more of it! I hope you like it! I've gotten really bored. This chapter is gonna be WAY longer than the first and InuYasha and Kagome come in, too!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 2:** Someone To Lean On

**_Recap_**

Katsuko opened his eyes to find that the wall his hands faced was blown apart. He looked at the rubble and saw the man on the ground with his clothes ripped. He was still conscious. The man got up and ran off yelling, "I will be back! I will kill you in your sleep!" He said and ran off.

**_End Recap_**

Katsuko looked away from the man to his family. They were all dead. He was alone. He couldn't take in anymore. He couldn't take it. Katsuko fell to his knees and cried.

"No... Momma!" He cried. "I do-I don't wanna be alone..."

Katsuko crawled to his parents, slid into his mother's arms, and fell asleep just as two people came up to the semi-destroyed house.

_Time-Skip: Before / Change place: With InuYasha and Kagome_

"Wanna get some icecream?" Kagome asked. She and InuYasha were in a park playing on the swings. InuYasha had some trouble getting on the swing.

"Ok!" He answered. Kagome started walking away and he followed. A few seconds later he stopped. Kagome stopped, too.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Uh... What's icecream?" He asked. Kagome fell over(ANIME STYLE!). She forgot about that.

"Um... You'll see..." She said. She didn't fell like explaining some stuff right now. "Let's just go get some. It tastes really good! You'll like it!"

"O-ok..." InuYahsa said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the icecream stand. He blushed. He's never seen Kagome act this way. "Um..."

"What" Kagome said as she stopped and looked at him. "You'll like the icecream. It's not a demon! Howa 'bout this. I get the icecream while you sit" _-BAM!-_ "Sorry! While you s-i-t on that bench." She pointed out a bench.

"Feh...fine." InuYasha said as he stomped over to the bench and sat on it. Kagome giggled. She's never seen someone who could act so much like a child. A few seconds later, Kagome was at the icecream stand.

"Hello."

Kagome gasped, fearing the worst. More horny people. She turned to look at the icecream man and stood there shocked. InuYasha tuned his hearing to her when he walked away and heard he gasp. He looked at the icecream man and gasped. It was Koga. He ran over there and grabbed Kagome away. Koga was smiling at her.

"Koga..." InuYasha growled.

"Hey, mutt." Koga growled back. He turned to Kagome who was trying to calm InuYasha down. He was holding her behind him. "Hello, Kagome. How did you come here? How could you survive all theose years? You're only a human." He added the last part to himself and unfortunately, Kagome heard it perfectly. She was pissed.

Even InuYasha winced. He wasn't as stupid as to make a comment like that. Kagome clenched her fists.

"Human? Of course I'm a human, you jerk!" She yelled causing many people to stare. One kid dropeed the ball he was playing with. "We're all practically humans! Practically all of the people in the world right now are human!"

Right now, everyone was staring. One little boy bounced a basketball really hard, stared at her, forgot about the basketball, and it hit him in the head. He fell down(NOT ANIME STYLE).

"Let's go, InuYasha." Kagome whispered to him. Koga smiled. He was mated anyway.

**_5 minutes later..._**

Kagome and InuYasha were walking around a nice, little neighborhoood. All of a sudden, there was an explosion in the house they were walking by.

"Get down!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled Kagome under him so he could take the full force of the blow. Kagome gasped. Rubble went everywhere. InuYasha grunted as some parts of the wall hit his back and stayed on top of him. He moved down some when he pulled her under his that Kagome's head was completely visible. A piece of the wall flew by and hit her in the head.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He saw blood trickle down her head and onto the pavement. InuYasha couldn't do anything because he was pinned down with his head on her abdomen. Another piece of rubble hit her in the arm. She cried out in pain as she was swept off into dreamland. "Kagome!" He yelled again. A falling piece of wall hit him in the back. He heard a cry of, "No...Momma!"as he fell into unconsciousness.

A/N:Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! Since I have a new account, it says I can't make fics until May 10, but the 7th is Spring Fair for me, The 8th is Mother's Day, and the 9th and 10th is a 6th grade field trip. I'll be ablt to updat on the 11th though. If my mom doesn't take away my internet. I hope you liked this chapter! See the button? CLICK IT!

l

l

l

l

V

skittleschan out!


	3. Part 3

**_Someone To Lean On_**

A/N: Hey! I hope you like this chapter! It's Mother's Day today!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 3:** Stay

**_Recap_**

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. He saw blood trickle down her head and onto the pavement. InuYasha couldn't do anything because he was pinned down with his head on her abdomen. Another piece of rubble hit her in the arm. She cried out in pain as she was swept off into dreamland. "Kagome!" He yelled again. A falling piece of wall hit him in the back. He heard a cry of, "No...Momma!"as he fell into unconsciousness.

**_End Recap_**

_Katsuko POV_

I woke up in a room full of white. I sat up and realized I was on a bed. A white bed. I looked around and saw all these machines and realized that I was in a hospital. I stretched my arms, but they hurt. I looked at them. They had all these wires and needles on and in them. A nurse came in and saww that I'm awake.

"Oh, good! You're awake! You gave us quite a scare! Not many eight year olds come in with severe cuts in their stomach and bad bruises on their arms and legs..." She said. Katsuko didn't hear her. She just droned on and on. I looked around the room some more and saw two people sleeping next to each other. They were at the far end of the room.

_InuYasha POV - 20 minutes later..._

My back hurts. I'm in darkness right now. Itai! Someone just slammed the door shut! Kagome! I opened my eyes and shot up in the white bed I'm in. Itai! Maybe that wasn't a good idea. My back hurts even more. I look at my arms they have all these metal thingies connected to them. I hear a strange, annoying beeping sound so I look around and find out that it comes from this white thingy that has sqiggly(sp?), moving lines on it. _-Sniff, sniff-_ Kagome's scent! I take off all of the metal things from my arms and walk to the scent. I pull back this white curtain and find Kagome sleeping with the same things in her arms. Her face... It's so...peaceful. I brush my hand against her bangs and feel something sticking out. I brush the bands aside and see a white thingy take to the side of her head. I smell a little bit of blood and growl. It was coming from underneathe the white thing. I wish I knew the names of these things! I'm getting tired of calling these things things! Tongue twisters.. Crazy... These things are driving me nuts! _-Sniff, sniff-_ Someone else is in this room! I look around the next curtain and find a little boy awake but not really looking at anything. I think he's daydreaming. He looks sad... No, he looks depressed. Is he the person I heard during the explosion? I think he might be...

A/N: Hey! IU'm VERY stuck at this part. Please give me ideas! I need ideas if you want me to continue this fic. So far, no ones reviewed. I guess no one likes this fic... Oh well! I'll still write it! Today is: May 26th for me and . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .TOMMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF EXAMS!... But, after that, I'm moving to Smith Mtn Lake. SDo, it will take me a while to be able to write... PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!

skittleschan out!


End file.
